Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of mobile stations, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
As the number of mobile stations deployed increases, the need for proper bandwidth utilization becomes more important. Furthermore, the introduction of semi-autonomous base stations may create interference with existing base stations. Inter-cell interference coordination (ICIC) may provide for the reduction or elimination of interference due to the introduction of semi-autonomous base stations.